The Will of Fate
by SPNxBookworm
Summary: Both brothers would dwell on the promise they'd made to Kevin. How was it possible to do that when neither wanted to make the first move? Neither of the brothers wanted the rocking chair empty. How could they mend the bond between them again? Set after 9x15 'Thinman' and before 9x16 'Blade Runners'. Requested by SPN Girl 14.


**A/N: This was a request by SPN Girl 14 who had asked for a season 9 brotherly fix one-shot set after 9x15 "Thinman." **

**Well, while writing this a little bunny decided to hop into my head and now, this is officially a chapter fic. I'm not really sure how long this will be, but I hope you like it all the same! :) This could be as short as 3 chapters or longer if something else comes to mind. **

**Either way, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you to sweetkiwi604 for occupying her position as a beta for this fic. You're awesome, girl.**

**WARNING: If you haven't caught upto 9x15 "Thinman" yet, I suggest waiting to read this as there are potential spoilers up until that episode.  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Misunderstandings can lead to perilous consequences, especially when you don't resolve the matter and let the confusion and emotions build. But sometimes it's those same consequences that teach you a lesson you should have learned in the first place.

**XXX **

Dean Winchester sat moodily at the small table situated in the kitchen of the bunker, drinking yet again. He felt betrayed, hurt. He'd always thought that it would be him and Sammy against the world.

Well, fuck that.

Apparently, Sam didn't feel the same way. His words had made it clear when Dean had confronted him about his intentions. Dean knew he'd screwed things up six ways to Sunday with the whole Gadreel issue, but he'd do it again if it meant getting his little brother back alive . He'd rather have him alive, breathing and pissed off than cold, dead and motionless.

He had been so sure that if Sam been in his shoes, he'd have done the same thing. Obviously, he'd been wrong.

_No, Dean. Same circumstances, I wouldn't. _

Dean hurled his glass towards the opposite wall as anger surged through him. He wasn't pissed at Sam, or maybe he was. He couldn't decide. All he knew was that this time, it was different. He was the one that started this whole mess.

Kevin was dead because of him.

Sam was being a stubborn ass because of him.

Dean knew he didn't have a clean slate. Hell, his slate was as chalked up as it could get, but he did certain things thinking that he was making the right choice. Sam had screwed up a lot of stuff too, so why was this any different?

Except it was.

This time there was no forgiving. No forgetting.

This little nail had dug in too deep, blowing it all sky high.

"Just great, man. Just great," Dean mumbled to himself as he tried to calm down, knowing that Sam would wonder what was wrong and Dean just wasn't in the mood to talk to his brother.

As much as Sam had a right to be pissed at him, Dean couldn't just let go of his brother's words that constantly tore at him.

Would Sam really just leave him to die?

Would he really not do anything to save him?

_There ain't no me if there ain't no you. _

That hadn't been the traitorous fallen angel. It had been Dean and he had meant every word of it. If there was no Sam, Dean wouldn't be there either. They were two halves of a whole …or so he thought.

Dean let his walls break, let the pain engulf him as he took another glass and poured himself yet another drink. He just wanted to drown in the alcohol. He wanted to numb the pain that he was barely keeping at bay. It was only in times like this he let the floodgate open, when he knew Sam wasn't anywhere near him.

He was hardly keeping it together and being at the end of his rope didn't make it any easier.

He knew he had to fix this, he just didn't know how.

**XXX **

Sam sat in the library of the bunker and distractedly ran a hand through his hair, shoving away his bangs, as he poured over the files in front of him. Dean may think he didn't care but ever since Sam had seen the Mark of Cain on his brother's hand he couldn't shake of this unsettling feeling.

Something was wrong.

He'd spent every free minute of his researching about Cain and Abel, trying to find out anything and everything about the M ark of Cain but so far he had no such luck.

Sam groaned tiredly as his eyes started to water with the strain from reading all the notes of the Men of Letters. As scholarly as they'd been they had shitty handwriting Sam mused. Laying his palms over his eyes while leaning over so his elbows rested on the table, Sam tried to let go of the thoughts that kept invading his peace.

He felt…violated. He didn't know how else to describe it.

He'd been ready to go, to leave it all behind. He'd made peace with his death and he thought Dean had seen that too. But even then, he'd tricked him into saying yes, into being possessed by an angel.

Sam thought Dean would know how much that would hurt him. He still remembered every second of being possessed by Lucifer, exactly what it felt like to blast Castiel to smithereens, to break Bobby's neck with one flick of his hand, and the worst of it all was beating his brother's face in with an anger he'd never experienced before.

And now, after Gadreel had finally gone, it's like all those missing time lines came into place. The memories Gadreel had suppressed had come flooding back threatening to drown him.

He'd killed Kevin; the kid that gave up everything to help the Winchesters, the kid that lost his girlfriend, and almost lost his mother to demons.

If anything, Sam related a little too well Kevin, knowing exactly how he had felt because that had been his own past too. A dead girlfriend, a dead mother and the thriving to be the perfect student before his life was uprooted because of the supernatural world.

Sam remembered every second of being possessed by Meg too.

Dean should have known how it would make him feel. Dean should have known that if it all went downhill, which it did, it wasn't something Sam could forgive easily.

Trusting angels was the worst thing they could do. Experience told them that and even then Dean had not only stepped over the line; he'd completely wiped it out.

The younger Winchester remembered the look on his brother's face.

_No, Dean. Same circumstances, I wouldn't. _

He'd seen the raw anguish on his big brother's face but it was too late to take the words away. Even then, Sam meant it, he had just been speaking the truth.

But Dean being Dean had obviously taken it the wrong way.

Sam sighed as he blinked his eyes open, feeling a little better physically but drained emotionally. He tiredly closed the laptop in front of him and gathered up the files he'd opened up into one pile.

He then leaned back in his chair, the same thoughts swirling over and over in his head. If he guessed right, Dean was probably trying to drink himself into oblivion right now. He thought about trying to stop him from doing that but he knew that his presence would be unwelcome and there would be no use.

Things had been too tensed up between them ever since Gadreel had been expelled from him.

Sam wanted to fix this.

He just didn't know how.

**XXX **

Both brothers would dwell on the promise they'd made to Kevin. How was it possible to do that when neither wanted to make the first move?

Neither of the brothers wanted the rocking chair empty.

Both Sam and Dean had seen how they'd looked when they'd run into Harry and Ed fighting in a supposed supernatural case which later on turned out to be just psychotic human killers. The mirror of their arguments put things in perspective but still no effort was made to change things.

How could they mend the bond between them again?

Well, maybe that's where Fate came in. The three sisters of Fate .

Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos watched as the brothers fought, bickered but never even tried to understand one another. Each sister was assigned a different duty but decided to come together to find a solution to this problem.

If Sam and Dean didn't work this out, the world would be in grave danger with unimaginable consequences that not even the highest of Gods would be able to fix, let alone Fate.

The three Moirai stood hand in hand, vowing to fix what has been broken.

**TBC**

* * *

**Info : **The three sisters of Fate - Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos are a part of Greek Mythology. Moirai means Fates. If you'd like more details or if you're curious you can search up 'Moirai' on Google. You'll get a ton of results. :) If you have any questions, feel free to ask!

**Reviews are always appreciated! **

_*Follow me on Facebook as 'Spnxbookworm' for fic updates, random posts or just to chat :)_


End file.
